Potentials
by Whiskerer
Summary: Story ideas and things i will perhaps continue


**AN: So this is a really old idea i have sitting for years in my book. I have some Guideline how i want to further the Story but it never really went anywhere.**

Mass Effect- The Last

Five years after the end of the first contact war

"...When we first came out in the galaxy we were attacked without even knowing why. The council decided to punish us for breaking their rules. A rule we couldn't have known because we didn't even know the council existed. After they attacked us on our own worlds we followed their rules to avoid unnecessary bloodshed. Despite that they decided to treat us like the dirt of the galaxy. We only settled on worlds the council decided for us. We faithfully followed the rule of council.

**And what was the reward?** Our colonies are raided by their friends. Our people are killed and our children are enslaved.

And what does the council do? The laugh at us. They laugh while our children are worked to death by their batarian friends. The same batarians who have an ambassador for over a hundred years on the citadel and claim to follow the galactic rules.

We say no more. Hereby the senate of the alliance systems declares their independence from the council and their hypocrisy. Furthermore we renounce the treaties of the citadel council and close our borders to the council.

**And we will never forget**."

Announcement by the senate of the human alliance after the massacre on the council approved colonies Mindor and Eden Prime. ( humanities only colonies in council room)

In response to this announcement humans withdraw in their own home cluster.

15 years later

Moon orbital stations recruit bar - Ashley Williams, Jacob Taylor

"And I tell you Ash, we should teach these lousy Infis a lesson. They are too arrogant. As if they own this place. We should show them not to underestimate real Marines."

Ashley groans and takes a sip of her drink.

"And I told you, Jacob, if you wanna die than do it by yourself. And don't drag us down with you. I don't want to fight with ghosts."

"They aren't so tough."

"Fuck no. I know one of them. They start training their biotic as soon they are discovered even the civies. Which means they start when they are mostly 5 years old."

"Yeah, I know. That doesn't mean they can beat the strength of a real marine."

"But what you don't know is that with 12 they can join advanced biotic courses for those who want to join the military later on. That includes intense combat training. And the best of them join either the biotic artillery or the ghost. And believe me they are fucking monsters in battle. "

Suddenly from the seemingly empty chair to the right comes a voice.

" You are saying such nice things about me, Ash"

Ashley almost jumps up in shock.

"God damm it, Johnny, could you not sneak around?"

While grinning John answers

"You should know me better"

Groaning she asks

" What are you doing here?"

Ashley grabs his arm in greetings.

"Free time between assignments. Just came back from Hell plains. Bastards threw us down there with manipulated shields so we had to survive on biotics alone. My ship leaves in 3 hours."

While Ashley grimaces, Jacob asks.

"Hell plains? Never heard of it."

"It would be a problem if you had. That's a classified training camp. And you shouldn't really provoke my colleagues. That wouldn't be healthy."

**AN: So the idea behind this was, that Mindor wasn´t the only Colony slave raid and the surviving/rescued band together and the make a pact that they will be the last human Children who had to suffer in in the Darkness of the universe.(hence the titel). The Children (around 30-100) will enter various sectors of the human civiliziation and not just the Military.**

**A few years after the humans closed their border off, a slaver raid tried to get in but vanished.**

**The Normandy and the Stealth System was developed to Keep an eye on the galaxies because it is detrimental to Keep yourself isolated and to Rescue the "lost" human slaves. **

**They then start covertly taking Action against pirates/slavers and through that they come in contact with the other races who were used/mistreated b the council.**


End file.
